Grzechy miłości
Odcinek 116 Grzechy miłości - sto szesnasty odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 31 maja 2015r. w TVP1. Opis thumb|300px thumb|300px Po nieudanej próbie przejęcia władzy w PPU Czerepach dostaje kolejną (i raczej ostatnią) szansę kontynuacji politycznej kariery. Jerry godzi się z Moniką, Kinga poznaje nowego chłopaka, tylko między Kusym i Lucy nie wszystko układa się jak należy. Kozioł i Czerepach odkrywają, kim naprawdę jest Ola. Więcławska umiera ze strachu przed publiczną debatą z Dudą, która ma się odbyć w lokalnej telewizji. Więcławski zrobi wszystko, a nawet więcej, żeby nie dopuścić do kompromitacji ukochanej żony. Atmosfera wokół Solejuków i ich bogactwa staje się nie do wytrzymania. Solejukowa udaje się na plebanię po radę.Źródło: tvp.pl, Studio A Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), *Cezary Żak (Paweł Kozioł/Piotr Kozioł), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Jeff Butcher (Jerry), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Więcławska), *Dorota Nowakowska (Hadziukowa), *Lidia Sadowa (Ola), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Wojciech Wysocki (Mieczysław Wezół), *Mikołaj Krawczyk (Jakub, chłopak Kingi), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Wiesław Komasa (Marek Karat), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (ksiądz Robert), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej), *Justyna Gugała (Weronka), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Anna Iberszer (Francesca), *Kacper Matula (Wojciech Ostecki), *Jacek Kawalec (Tomasz Witebski), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego) Cytaty *'"Mężczyźni do sklepu nie chodzą. Chyba, że po flaszkę."' - Solejuk *'"Lewa strona mózg jest od logika, a to co one robią żaden logika nie wytrzyma."' - Jerry o Monice i Lucy *'"Co gadają to nie wiem, ale, że filozofię od ekonomii to nawet ktoś po maturze odróżniać powinien to to wiem."' - Solejukowa do Hadziukowej *'"Taki arogancki to tylko nowobogacki może być."' - Hadziukowa do Więcławskiej o Solejukowej *'"Wy się tak nie ekscytujcie to tylko kolega, ok?"' - Kinga do Lucy i Kusego o Kubie *'"Wszystkie wróble we wsi ćwierkają a ten nie wie."'- Wargacz do Solejuka *'"Bimber wam chyba rozum do samej dupy wypalił."' - Solejuk do Myćki i Wargacza *'"To urzędnicy pisali, żeby normalny człowiek zrozumieć nie mógł."' - Więcławski *'"Jak tylko oni ten bełkot rozumieją to się czują ważniejsi, a jakby każdy rozumiał no to może część z nich nie byłaby potrzebna."' - Więcławski do żony o urzędnikach *'"Kinga czy ty do wszystkich kolegów się tak przytulasz?"' - Kusy *'"Tak mi ciśnienie wali, że jakbym kawę jeszcze wypił to by mnie chyba rozerwało."' - Paweł Kozioł *'"Pani Michałowo, a pani zdaje się uprawnień do słuchania spowiedzi jeszcze mimo wszystko nie ma, prawda?"' - bp Piotr Kozioł *'"Sklep piętnaście lat prowadzę i nie zdarzyło się, żeby kto pretensje miał, że mu za mało reszty wydałam."' - Więcławska *'"O to się mnie rozchodzi, że ludzie we wsi dowiedzieli się i teraz patrzą na nas jak na cielaka z trzema głowami, no wytrzymać nie idzie po prostu."' - Solejukowa *'"Z ludźmi tak jest, że jak komuś krzywda dzieje się to pożałują i pomogą, ale jak komu nagle lepiej zrobiło się od innych to nigdy nie wybaczą."' - Michałowa *'"Ja tu nie przyszłam pytać jak te pieniądze wydać, ale jak z ludźmi żyć."' - Solejukowa do księdza Roberta *'"Ja myślałam, że ja już wszystko w tej naszej polityce widziałam, ale takich modeli no to jeszcze nigdy"' - Ola o Czerepachu i Pawle Koziole Zobacz też *Seria IX *Seria IX (DVD) *Seria IX (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria IX